


It Starts With A Whisper

by SparkPlug



Series: Dragon Brood AU [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Go Fairy Tail!, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, Next Generation, Playlist, Polyamory, Songs, Yes I wrote this, fairy tail - Freeform, have fun, next generation au, partys, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: When one late night at Fairy Tails "GO FAIRY TAIL" party leads to the beginning of some budding romance, what will happen?This is a series so each path will have a different work for it.EXP. =Gale (Gajeel x Levy) would have a work in the seriesNalu (Natsu x Lucy) their own work in the series.Freed x Mira x Laxus separate work. Mirexus, correct me if I'm wrong.Get my point?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/user/tlta4eidjpmhlykxa5unahl66/playlist/2CMYsU9tWdNeTE7tiJWP6y
> 
> Made a playlist for this piece!

Fairy Tail was finally back into the swing of things, and to celebrate Mira, Erza, Max, Cana, and Lucy were planning a party for the guild! They were calling it the G.F. party or "Go, Fairy Tail!" Party. Mira was in charge of games, and activities, Erza with decorations, Max, and Lucy food and music, and Cana drinks, and Karaoke. They had even invited some other guild, like Saber Tooth, Blue Pegasus, and Quadro Cerberus. After weeks of planning the big day finally arrived, unsuspecting guild members poured into the guild hall filling every space. Lucy, and Erza made their way to team Natsu, Mira, Max, and Cana could run the party without help, Lucy and Erza were back up, and bouncers (too drunk or party poppers were kicked out).   
  
"HEY FAIRY TAIL! YOU READY FOR A FUN NIGHT?" Max asked into a microphone, his voice projecting throughout the guild hall.

"Remember, you have to participate or leave," Mira commented.

"SO OUR FIRST ACTIVITY IS A DRINKING GAME!! THOSE WHO CAN GUESS THE ALCOHOL IN THE GLASS WINS THE GAME!"  
  
"Cana will be our judge to give you a chance. When you lose the match, get to the dance floor for some dancing," Mira added.

"SO TAKE A SEAT AT YOUR TABLE AND LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!"

Once everyone was settled down and sitting the drinks were passed around to each table, downing their drinks to guess the alcohol. Soon the game was over, with Bacchus victorious.   
  
"Now that everyone's on the dance floor it's time for a dancing event! I will do the honors of reading out the pairs," Mira announced.

"REMEMBER THAT YOU HAVE TO PARTICIPATE DON'T IGNORE YOUR PARTNER, IF BOTH OF YOU DON'T WANT TO DANCE, TOUGH!" Max reminded the guild hall.

"Thanks Max, now the *teehee* couples. Lucy, and Natsu! Grey, and Juvia! Evergreen, and Elfman! Freed, and Laxus! Bickslow, and Lisanna! Gajeel, and Levy! Erza, and "Mystogan"! Sting, and Rogue! Cana, and Bacchus! [...] Please find your partners on the floor, we'll start the music in a few moments!"

There was some shuffling to get to their respective partners, and a little bit of awkward small talk.

"Hey Luce, can I um, may I have this dance?" Natsu asked, reaching out his hand.

"You may," Lucy giggled getting up, to dance with him.

"Juvia, do you want to ya know, dance?" Grey asked.

"Juvia would love to Grey-sama!" Juvia replied, taking his arm.

"I'm only doing this 'cause Mira told me so, there," Evergreen told Elfman.

"Ya, I get it," Elfman replied.

"Geez, Mira. Hey Freed, want to dance?" Laxus asked.

"Sure Laxus," Freed barley managed out, to stunned.

"Yo, come on let's dance!" Bickslow slurred.

"Uh, sure Bickslow!" Lisanna replied.

"Hey, uh, Levy ya wanna dance with me?" Gajeel asked.

"Sure Gajeel, I would love too," Levy said, smiling.

"Jellal you're here!" Erza gasped.

"Well ya, Mira invited me. I wanted to see you, so may I have this dance?" Jellal explained, bowing at the end.

"Oh, yes, you may," Erza replied stunned.

"So um, do you want to do the girl role or should I?" asked Sting.

"I guess I  can do the girl role," Rogue blushed.

"Then may I have this dance?"

"You may."

"Ya wanna dance?" Bacchus asked, hiccuping at the end.

"Why not?" teased Cana.

When everyone was on the dance floor, Mira sighed. Starting the music she announced the song title,

"So the first song is All of Me, by John Legend," Mira spoke into the mic, hitting play.

**_BTW all the song artists in our society exist in Earthland, for simplicity's sake._ **

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in and you kicking me out,_

As the song began to play, Juvia leaned against Grey's chest, wrapping her arms around him, finger tips toughing one another, Grey wrapping his arms around her smaller frame reaching all the way around, and resting his head on hers.

The song ending, Mira got ready to announce the next title.

"So the next song is up beat, Only Wanna Dance With You, by Kesha!"

A quick paced beat started up.

_Couldn't help it when we met,_

_I was playing hard to get,_

_But one look and that was it,_

_Now it doesn't matter,_

Cana seized the moment to dance a bit more energetically with Bacchus, a little too dirty to be honest, Bacchus caught on and joined in.

The song ended, and Mira spoke the next one song into the microphone.

"So the next song is from our very own Gajeel Redfox, this song is called The Only Exception, original by Paramore, sung by Gajeel," Mira told them proudly, "It is for one special lady out there!"

Soft guitar chords began,

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind,_

_He broke his own heart and I watched,_

_As he tried to reassemble it,_

_And my Mama swore that she would never let herself again,_

_And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love,_

_If it does not exist,_

_But Darling you are,_

_the only exception,_

The words reached the ears of young Levy Mcgarden who was standing by the stage, listening closely, tears forming in her ears, and a smile across her face. Humming the tune as he strummed out the chords. When Gajeel had finished, Levy ran on the stage and kissed him! Pulling back, she spoke.

"That was great Gajeel!"

"Oh looks like the person that was dedicated for decided to show herself, give them a hand folks!" Mira told the croud, the guild bursting into cheers."So the next song is Perfect, by Ed Sheeran!"

The music started as Gajeel, and Levy made their way back to the dance floor,

_I found a love for me,_

_Darling just dive right in and follow my lead,_

_I found a girl,_

_Beatiful and sweet,_

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me~,_

_Cause we were just kids when we fell in love,_

Erza, and Jellal blocked out the whole world, hips swinging slowly to the music, Jellal had pulled down his bandanna and had his head resting on Erza's shoulder, arms around her clothed form, Erza's arms around his as well.

"Hey, Laxus?" Freed whispered.

"Hm?"

"Mira looks sad, why don't you or I ask her to dance?"

"Freed, would that work?"

"What?"

"A relationship."

"My aunts, and uncle did it, so why not?"

"Huh?"

"I have two aunts, and one uncle all married to the each other."

"Oh, didn't think we could do that."

"So why don't we asked Mira to dance?"

"Soon, we'll ask soon."

"Our next song is Say you won't let go, by James Aurthur!"

Soft guitar chords poured from the speaker Lacrimas, a chocolaty smooth male voice joining them,

_I met you in the dark,_

_You lit me up,_

_You made me feel as though I was enough,_

Lucy felt Natsu's warm arms wrap around her frame, bringing her closer to his body, tightening his grip as Lucy relaxed and returned the hug. Natsu whispered the lyrics in Lucy's ears the whole time, and when the song faded he just stood there, not letting Lucy go (heh puns).

"The next song is Thinking out loud, also by Ed Sheeran!"

_When your legs don't work like they used to before,_

_and I can't sweep you off your feel,_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love,_

_Will your eye's still smile from your cheek?_

Freed wrapped his arms closer to Laxus sheepishly, the larger man returning the hug and drawing Freed closer. When the song ended, Laxus cupped one side of Freed's face, pressing a kiss on his lips.

"I'll go ask Mira," Laxus said.

"Save a dance for me!"

"So the next song is Just the way you are, by Bruno Mars!" Mira called out.

Walking off the stage she was greeted by Laxus.

"Hey want to dance?"

"Oh, sure Laxus! Aren't you dancing with Freed though?"

"Well a three way relationship between us could work."

"Really?!"

"Ya, Freed has one in his family."

"Okay then, let's dance."

The two of them walked to the dance floor, starting to dance. Hands on hips, and shoulders, moving to the beat.

_Cause you're amazing just the way you are,_

_And when you smile,_

_the whole world stops and stairs for a while,_

When the song ended, Freed walked up.

"Mira, want to dance?"

"Sure Freed," Mira said, switching partners.

"I'll go announce the next song," Laxus told her, walking off.

"So folks, Mira's busy dancing with me, and Freed, the next song is Little things, By One direction," Laxus spoke bluntly, playing the song.

_You hand fit's in mine,_

_like it's made just for me,_

_but bare this in mind it was meant to be,_

The music played softly, Freed smiling at Mira, placing his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. They swayed to the music, together.

Laxus announced the next song, Shut up and Dance with me, by WALK THE MOON. The fast paced beat played, and the lyrics started hyping everyone up.

_Oh don't dare look back,_

_Just keep your eyes on me,_

_I said you're holding back,_

_She said shut up and dance with me,_

_This women is my destiny,_

_She said Shut up and dance with me,_

Mira, Freed, and Laxus danced together with the rest of the guild, some singing along to the lyrics of the song, jumping around, and having fun.

"SO this song is a personal favorite of mine, She looks so perfect, by 5 SOS," Mira announced, before rejoining Freed, and Laxus.

_Simmer down,_

_Simmer down,_

_They say were to young to amount to anything else,_

_but look around,_

_we worked too damn hard for this to give it up now,_

_if you don't swim you'll drown,_

_but don't move honey,_

_You looked so perfect standing there in my american apparel underwear,_

Heartbreak Girl, played next.

_You call me up,_

_say that your heart hurts,_

_and you end up crying, and I end up lying,_

The guild was dancing, bouncing, and singing, plus a lot more while the fast paced songs played.

"This ones Photograph, by Ed Sheeran. Requested by Sting, who apparently has a soft spot for Rogue!" Mira said.

_Lovin' can hurt,_

_Lovin' can hurt sometimes,_

_But it's the only thing I know,_

Everyone watched as Sting, and Rogue danced in the center of the room, finishing the dance off with a kiss on the lips.

"Ya that's right, we're a couple!" Rogue announced, proudly

"Alright, next song is Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol," Mira called out. Hitting play on the song.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

The song ended and Mira walked back on stage, by now the guild was back to life, drinks had been passed around during the contest, people were talking to one another, and having fun.

"So Natsu, and Lucy will be singing the next song, Little Talks, by Of monsters and men. Who knew Natsu could sing? We didn't, so let's give it up for this duet." Mira announced, letting Natsu take the stage.

_I don't like walking around this old and empty house,_

_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear,_

_The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake,_

_It's the house telling you to close your eyes,_

_Some days I can't even trust myself,_

_It's killing me to see you this way,_

When the song ended, Natsu kissed Lucy on the lips, the whole guild cheered, 

"Luce, I love you."

"Natsu I love you too."

Was the little exchange between them before exiting the stage.

"Thank you for that Natsu, and Lucy. Now we're ending with Heathens, by Twenty one pilots, so please clear the guild hall, it's late already."

"GOOD LUCK TO THE GUYS, AND GALS!" Max announced, jokily.

The guild hall cleared out, everyone going home for the night.

 

Lucy, and Natsu went home together.

Bickslow and Lisanna did too.

Erza, went to the hotel that Jellal was staying at.

Levy went to Gajeels house.

Sting and Rogue went to their house.

Evergreen invited Elfman over.

Mira, and Freed went to Laxus' house.

Cana went to Bacchus' place.

Juvia went to Grey's place.

_~~They all had sex. heh~~ _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Gruvia-Stolen Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the title is Stolen Actions, the Gruvia story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm combining all the books into one, this one.

Gray woke up at his apartment, his sheets felt unnecessarily warm, and a rather large solid thing in his bed. His pounding head was, but Gray tried to focus through the pain to figure out what happened last night.

Oh shit.

Gray thought when he realized what had happened. 

Damn it Mira. Now I have to give her an answer.

Sitting up, Gray made sure that Juvia was still sound asleep when he slipped on a loose grey shirt, and a pair of black pants. Checking the fridge, and then leaving. Gray walked out the door, and to the store. 

Geez I hope that Juvia wakes up after I get back.

_ _ _ _

Juvia awoke slowly, noticing that Gray wasn't in the bed.

Perhaps that Party never happened?

She tried to reason. But when she sat up Juvia realized that she wasn't in her house, not even close. Looking around Juvia took in the room, there was a brown door on the opposite wall to the bed, next to the bed was a closet with different jackets, and shirts, finally Juvia's eyes finished on a small dresser next to the bed that seemed to have a couple pictures on it, moving closer Juvia saw it was a picture of Ura, Gray, and Leon's master, the entire Fairy Tail guild, and her, there was a picture of her! 

Could this be Gray-sama's room? But he doesn't like Juvia like that, right?

Tugging on her shirt Juvia decided to look around the house, in hopes to find out who this mysterious person who wasn't Gray was. Looking around Juvia found that the bedroom lead into the living room which consisted of a large black sofa, a decent sized tv, and a coffee table in the middle, plus a door to the bathroom on the other side, and the kitchen which had a sink, a stove, a fridge, and a small amount of counter space. Juvia decided on sitting down on the couch, finding no other indications to who lived here. Picking up the tv remote, Juvia flipped through channels.

Who would leave Juvia in their house, all alone?

_ _ _ _

Gray was walking home, a bag of groceries in one had, and flowers in the other. Reaching his the door to his house, he turned the key in the lock, opening the door. Quietley he closed the door behind him, not yet realizing that Juvia was sitting there like a dear in head lights, right on his sofa. 

"Gr-gray-sama?" a slightly startled voice came from the couch, making Gray flinch.

"H-hey Juvia, what's up?" he struggled to get out in response.

"Why is Juvia here?"

"Well, after the events of last night, drunk you and me made the decision to come back here."

"Did Gray-sama not think it was a good idea, and is that why he left?"

"No! I didn't think that at all. I went to grab groceries quickly, I didn't have enough food to feed both of us what I wanted to make."

"Oh okay."

"And Juvia."  
"What?"

Gray walked towards Juvia, flowers behind his back. Reaching her, Juvia stood up, he handed her the flowers, 

"Juvia, I love you," Gray told her, leaning in and kissing her.

"Grey-sama!"


	3. Gale-Written Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written Words, the Gale part. Levy Mcgarden finds herself in love with the bad boy, Gajeel Redfox, after a going to be one night stand with the man himself at a guild party, and winding up at his house!

Levy awoke with a major headache, and a very warm, very large object behind her. Attempting to turn around, and see what this object was she twisted her torso, only to come face to face with Gajeel Redfox! Letting out a small yelp at being startled, Levy strained her aching head to remember what happened last night. Did we really kiss? Did he really sing for me? Did we really...do it?! Thought were swarming Levy's mind when Gajeel woke up.

"Ugh, my heads killin' me," he groaned.

"Oh! You're up!" Levy yelped.

"Heh, morning shorty. You feeling okay?" Gajeel asked.

"Uh, ya, my heads pounding but other wise I'm fine. Just curious about last night."

"Well I can get you some tylonel, but I only remember bits and pieces of last night, you're free to ask though," Gajeel explained, getting up and placing a light kiss on Levy's, his mates. forehead. Gajeel had long ago figured out that.

"Did you really sing that song for me?" Levy asked.

"Ya, I did," Gajeel replied from the bathroom.

"Okay, did I kiss you on the stage?"

"Definitely," Gajeel said, smirking and pressing the tylonel in her hand, with a glass of water.

"Did, did we really, you know..." Levy stuttered.

"Fuck?" Gajeel finished the sentence.

"Yes, that."

"Yes, shorty we did. What you regret it?"

"No! I just didn't think you'd actually be interested in me, that's why I never really asked you."

"Hey, Levy, I would not invite someone everyday to sit at my table, or protect someone, even sing a song for someone, if I didn't remotely like them."

"Oh."

"I know this sounds crazy but I think you're my mate. It's a dragon thing, so I don't expect ya to know what it means."

"No Gajeel, I know what it means. I looked up dragon society and stuff like that when Natsu arrived at the guild as a kid. I thought that you had the possibility of being my mate but I didn't think that you thought so."

"Sorry for not bringing it up earlier. I guess the appropriate question not is, do you wanna' be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes Gajeel," Levy exclaimed, getting up and hugging Gajeel tightly.

"Heh, so ya want breakfast?"

"Yes please! Wait, can you cook?"

"I can cook, who do you think cooks, Pantherliy?"

"Sorry, I was just curious."

"Okay good, follow me," Gajeel instructed, walking out of the room.

Realizing that she had no clothes, and Gajeel was just wearing his boxers, Levy pulled on her bra, and panties. Following Gajeel to the kitchen to finding him pulling eggs, green onions, and bacon out of the fridge.

"Bacon, and eggs okay?"

"Sure, you got any books here?"

"One moment, let me put these down and I'll show ya," Gajeel said, placing down his ingredients on the counter.  
"So, I'm going to show ya somethin' I've never shown anyone, ya got it? Don't bring anyone in here, just for you and me," Gajeel explained, walking down the hallway, and opening a door that led to the basement.

"Okay Gajeel," Levy said, following him down the stairs.

Turning on the light, Levy saw that there was huge bookshelf lining the room, and in the middle as well, everyone filled with books.

"This is my hoard. What d'ya think shorty?"

"Oh Gajeel, when did you have time to do this?" Levy asked him, giving Gajeel a quick hug.

"When I go on missions I pick up books I think ya would like, look around and find a few ya like, their all yours. I'm going to make breakfast."

"Thank you Gajeel," Levy called to him as he climbed the stairs.

"Welcome Sweets."

As Gajeel wiped up some bacon, and eggs, Levy looked through the massive amounts of books, they were all old, with lost langues, and runes. Covering various topics. When Gajeel finished breakfast he headed down to the basement with two plates, one with small metal scraps and the other with green onions.

"Hey sweets, you in here?" he called out.

"Over here!" a voice responded.

"K, I've got breakfast," Gajeel spoke, walking through the maze of books to find Levy sitting in a corner with piles of books surrounding her. "So cute," Gajeel whispered.

"What was that Gajeel?"

"Nothing, just here's your breakfast."

"Thanks Gajeel," Levy said, taking her breakfast, and putting her book down.

"You're welcome, so ya want to go back to the guild hall today?"

"Maybe, I want to see who else took Mira's hints and actually admitted their feelings."

"Okay, so how bout after breakfast then?"

"Sure."

They ate quickly, Levy pack a couple of the books she wanted to read to take with her. Placing the dishes in the dish washer, Levy realized that she had no clothes that weren't the ones from the party.

"Gajeel I have no clothes."

"Oh, do ya want to wear a t-shirt of mine, and we'll see about the pants."

"Well I could just wear the t-shirt, if it's long enough. Also I have pants at the guild hall in the shower lockers."

"Sure, I guess that works."

Getting dressed, Gajeel handed Levy a shirt, it's length reaching her knees, a simple grey color. When they both looked semi decent they headed to the guild hall, talking along the way.

"So Gajeel, just out of curiosity, would you ever want kids?"

"Well I could see myself and you with kids, lil' tikes runnin' around and callin' me dad."

"Gajeel, that's so funny," Levy giggled.

"Seriously shorty? What about you? You want kids?'

"When I was a kid my dream was always to become a successful mage, with a big family. So I guess yes, I want kids."

Gajeel's house wasn't far from the guild hall, they filled the rest of the walk with conversation of what their kids would look like. Reaching the guild hall Levy, and Gajeel headed inside, greeted with an interesting sight.


	4. Mirexus-The Bartender, the Team Captain, and the Jock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bartender, the Team Captain, and the Jock, Mirexus (Mirajane, Freed, and Laxus) part of the story. 
> 
> The Bartender (Mirajane Strauss), The Team Captain (Freed Justine), and The Jock with half a brain (Laxus Dreyar), one of the most interesting ships in all of Fairy Tail, people want to be them, some want to marry them, and others want to be their friends.
> 
> When a party at the guild hall turns into a night full of fun, Mira, Laxus, and Freed find themselves in love with one another.

Mira woke up with two people around her, in a strange bed. 

She panicked at first, did someone kidnap her? When the memories came back from last night, announcing pairs, and music, when Laxus, and Freed came up and asked her to dance, Laxus explaining that they wanted to date her, the slow dances, and the fast ones, going back to Laxus' house with Freed, and Laxus, their very "active" night, and falling asleep with both of them.  
Opening her eyes, Mira saw Laxus' chest, moving slightly, she saw Laxus' and Freed's hands clasped on her hip, none of them were wearing clothes, and Mira could feel both of them pressing against her. 

I should make breakfast, Mira thought.

Wiggling to get out of the two men's grasp, she broke free. Hearing a soft whimper from them, she nudged Freed gently towards Laxus, watching the two of them embrace in their sleep.  
Smirking she grabbed a shirt from Laxus' closet, this wasn't the first time she'd spent the night.  
Walking down the stairs to the kitchen, Mira looked around to see what to make, she found some eggs, ham, green onions, cheese, salt, and pepper. Getting out a pan, and preparing the ingredient mix, she poured the egg into the pan, watching it cook, and adding the mix, flipping the egg over, and adding the cheese. 

When Mira heard a set of foot steps behind her she smiled, when warp arms embraced her Mira let out a small yelp.

"Hey, it's just me," Laxus teased.

"Sorry, you startled me."

"It's okay."

"Where's Freed?"

"Oh, he's having a shower."

"Without you, last night the two of you couldn't keep your hands off each other."

"Hey, he asked to shower alone, I wanted breakfast."

"Whatever, take a plate."

"Thanks, your food's always the best."

"Just eat you big dummy."

"Hey, that's not nice, what did you do with my sweet Mira?"

"I'm right here."

"Okay good."

"What are you guys talking about?" Freed asked, walking down the stairs.

"Nothing really," Mira said.

"She was complaing that she wanted more attention last night," Laxus responded playfully, " But nothing compares to your blowjobs."

"LAXUS!!" Mira, and Freed shouted.

"What?"

"Freed, you want some breakfast?" asked Mira.

"Sure, what did you make?" 

"I made omelets."

"Oo I love omelets," Freed said, taking the plate.

"Now that everyone has food, and we're in the same place, we need to work this out."

"Mira, I've told Freed this but, I think I'm your mate." Laxus asked.

"Oh, okay, well what about Freed?"

"I think he's also my mate."

"Then how will this work?"

"Huh, what do ya mean?"

"I mean, this relationship. If it's going to be anything I need to know how it works."

"Okay, so basically, you treat both your partners with love, respect, and care that you would just one, in our case we would be a three way relationship, but we don't have to have three ways all the time. If Mira gets pregnant we both take care of her, help with the kids, and such. Don't take jobs that last too long, and no cheating," Freed explained.

"What do ya say Mira, want to do this?"

"Ya, let's give it a shot."

Finishing breakfast and clearing the table, they made the decision to go to the guild hall, Mira being the bartender and all.

On the walk to the hall, Mira brought up the fact that what if they wanted kids.

"Guys, what if we want to have kids?"

"Well, if you want you can carry them," Laxus said.

"Why do you say this Mira?" asked Freed.

"I was thinking, I've always wanted to have a kid with someone I loved."

"Mira, if you want kids, we can try for them, Laxus and I will get tested, and so should you."

"I already do, so if you boys could that'd be great."

"Then it's settled, we'll try for kids," Laxus announced, "Just don't tell Gramps."

The serious conversation was broken with laughter from Laxus' comment. 

"Just imagine, blue eyed blonde babies," Mira managed out through her giggles.

"Or green haired ones," Freed added.

"You guys are so weird," Laxus teased, looking away.

When they finally arrived at the guild hall, opening the doors they saw a very hilarious, and messed up sight.


	5. Jerza : Strawberry Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short preview of the next chapter. Also if you think that it’s been too long since the last chapter was posted just send me an email to hurry the f*ck up, my emails cats@indyanna.ca. Strange email, I know.

Erza woke up in with Jelllal in her bed, she didn’t question it, she was perfectly sober during the party, so leaning over to kiss him was easy. She the got up and started her day as normal.

Turning on the radio Erza started getting ready for her day, having a shower, getting dressed, and cooking breakfast was enough to get Jellal up and out of bed. She barley noticed he was there till she felt arms around her hips.

"Moring Jellal," Erza sang, turning around to peck his cheek and give him a plate of food.

"Thanks Erza, you're the best."

The two of them had been going out ever since Jellal was pardoned by the new Queen of Fiore. So mornings like this were normal. 

Last night was normal too, they had been trying for a baby for a while, and there was nothing new about it, just fun.

They ate their breakfast in total bliss, Jellal took a shower, and got dressed, and the two of them decided to go to the guild. 

Walking there, Jellal pulled Erza closer, his hand on her hip.

"Love ya Erza."

"Love you too, Jellal."

Turning the corner, and opening the guild doors, Erza let out a laugh.

Natsu, and Lucy apparently hadn't made it home, along with Sting, Rogue, Cana, Bacchus, Bickslow, Lisanna, and most of the Sabertooth, and FairyTail guilds. Countless people were passed out on the tables, bar, stage, and second floor balcony, even master Makarof was asleep in his office. Mira however was at the bar with Laxus, and Freed, looking like they had made it home, and came back to the guild after a nights rest, so Erza made her way over to her, tugging Jellal with her.

"Good morning Erza, sleep well?" Mira chirped as the two of them arrived at the bar.

"Yeah, great sleep, what about you Mira?" Erza replied.

"Oh as much sleep as you can get with two horny men," Mira giggled.

"That seems like a challenge."

"It isn't. How are you and Jellal today?"

"I'm fine, can I get a coffee," Jellal groaned from his seat next to Erza.

"Of course Jellal, anything for you Erza?"

"Strawberry cake, please."

"You're in luck, I just made a fresh one today," Mira teased, placing a plate in front of Erza, and a mug in front of Jellal.

"Thank's Mira."

"Your welcome."

"I'm going to wake Bickslow, he's had enough sleep," Laxus mumbled, getting up.

"Okay Laxus, have fun," Mira smiled as he walked away.

"How do you do it Mira?" Erza asked.

"Hm?"

"How do you deal with Laxus?"

"He's not too bad once you get used to his gruff attitude," Freed muttered, rubbing his head.

"He's really quite sweet," Mira added.

Just then the doors swung open as Gajeel, and Levy entered the guild hall, waking up most of the sleeping people.

"Good morning FairyTail!" Levy called.

"Morning Levy!" Mira called back from the bar.

Levy darted into the showers, however, Gajeel grabbing his usual bowl of Iron. 

The bang must've woken up Cana, and Bacchus because before they knew it, the two of them were ordering drinks at the bar, and acting like a cute couple. 

With a few short words exchanged, Cana went to wake Lucy, and Natsu, Erza joining her to help wake the others, as shouting came from the second floor balcony.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!!?! I WAS SLEEPING!!!"

"YOU'RE SLEEPING IN THE GUILD HALL!!!"

"SO!??!"

"SO YOU SHOULD FIND A BETTER PLACE TO SLEEP!!!"

"FUCK OFF!!"

Mira watched as Lisanna slipped down to the bar, ordering a fruit smoothie, and sitting next to Freed.

"Good morning Lisanna," Freed mumbled.

"Morning Freed, hi Mira, hi Jellal."

"Hey."

"My little sister is growing up," Mira teased as Bickslow and Laxus appeared on the main floor, Bickslow's armor sparking.

"Mira!"

"FUCK YOU NATSU!!!" they heared Erza scream, and watched as Natsu was beaten with a sword for singeing Erza's hair.

"YOU WOKE ME UP!!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SLEEPING ON A TABLE!!"

"NATSU STOP FIGHTING!!"

"UGH! FIIINNNNEEEEE!!"


End file.
